Diamantes
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Un regalo para su esposa puede ser difícil, aún cuando se trate de diamantes. Viñeta de la Familia Yamanaka.


**Diamantes**

 _capítulo único_

* * *

Papá era el optimista de la familia y mamá, bueno, la que ponía las reglas del hogar.

—¿Cómo crees que pagaremos por esto, Sai?

—Preciosa, no te preocupes de eso ahora y disfruta de tu regalo —le dijo él con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, pero mamá no cambió su expresión seria.

Me acerqué para mirar el contenido de la cajita que papá le había dado a mi madre y ella me dejó verlo, hincándose un poco. Era un collar de brillantes y la miré preguntándome por qué no estaba feliz por ello, era como si quisiera devolver el collar antes de que le comenzara a encantar, o bien, tener que comerlo cuando no tuviéramos más dinero. El regalo se veía, olía y sentía carísimo.

—No puedo si tenemos a un niño que mantener. ¿Y las cuentas? ¿Qué hay de la comida? ¿Acaso se te olvidó que la Florería no nos da ganancias durante invierno?

—Bueno, esperemos que alguien muera para auspiciar un funeral.

—¡Sai! —le gritó, señalándome con un movimiento de la cabeza para hacerme notar.

—Es una broma, bonita. Inojin las entiende, ¿verdad que sí? —Esta vez no tuve más remedio que unirme al bando de mamá.

—Lo siento, papá, no eres bueno con las bromas —le dije—, las dices mal. Suena como si las dijeras enserio.

Mi papá se puso pensativo, era como si realmente le hubiese dolido mi comentario.

—Entonces iré a matar a alguien —dijo después y tanto mi madre como yo negamos con la cabeza—, ¿no?

—Sólo… devuélvelo —le dijo mi mamá extendiéndole la cajita de terciopelo negro, con los ojos cerrados y una cara de sufrimiento.

—No entiendo, Ino, pensé que querías que fuera más afectuoso.

Esta vez fui yo quien puso una cara de disgusto y me preparé para retirarme, no me gustaban sus escenas de amor.

—¡Inojin a dónde vas! —me gritó mamá y me devolví de inmediato a su lado—. Aun no hemos hablado de lo que hiciste en la Academia.

—Pero mamá…

—Ino —la llamó mi papá de nuevo, ignorando mi tema por completo—. No puedo devolver el collar, ya lo pagué y no fue por el conducto regular.

Mamá me dio la cajita con el collar de la discordia para que lo sostuviera por ella, la corrupción era muy fuerte en la caja y no quería caer en su poder.

—¿A qué te refieres con el conducto regular?

De nuevo, el tema de mi suspensión se fue en el aire como las palabras innecesarias y aguardé como una estatua a que mis padres se pelearan a muerte antes de quererse otra vez.

—Bueno…, lo conseguí de alguien al que no le aceptaron el regalo tampoco…

—Sai…, ¿quién te lo vendió?

—Prometí no decírselo a nadie, Ino, por lo tanto no puedo decírtelo. —Papá volvía a ser infantil y mi madre se ofuscó más.

—No puedo creer que Inojin sea más maduro que tú en ciertas ocasiones…

—Gracias, mamá.

—No he empezado contigo así que no te pongas feliz, después te tocará a ti, Inojin…

Tanto papá como yo nos encogimos de hombros.

—Sai…

—Digamos que de alguien que se murió.

Mi mamá pegó un grito y me quitó la caja de las manos como si estuviera envenenada y se la aventó a papá en la cara. La esquina de la caja, aunque aterciopelada, se incrustó a un lado de su frente antes de caer al suelo ruidosamente.

—¡Cómo te atreves a darme algo de alguien que está muerto!

—Murió de manera natural, Ino, no te preocupes.

—¡No me interesa!

—No es como si te vas a morir porque lo uses, mamá.

—¡No te pongas de su lado, Inojin! ¡Es… espantoso el regalo!

Mi papá se hincó para recoger su regalo indeseado mientras se restregaba la frente para limpiarse el rastro de sangre que se había salido.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con él, Ino?

—¡Devuélvelo!

—Pero ya te dije que…

—¡No me importa! ¡Encuentra una manera!

Papá se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de que se le ocurriera algo, al sonreír, mamá se tensó prediciendo otro comentario horroroso de parte de él.

—¿Y qué hay si te digo que todo lo de la muerta era una broma?

—Tampoco eres bueno mintiendo, papá.

—Gracias, hijo.

Mamá negó con la cabeza al suspirar.

—¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar el argumento de la «broma» para que te acepte el regalo, cariño?

—Oh, tienes razón —dijo entonces, un tanto más triste pero no menos optimista—. Entonces buscaré a alguien que lo quiera…

—Sai…

—¿Si, preciosa?

—No menciones lo de la muerta.

—Eres tan tonto a veces, papá —murmuré y mamá me golpeó en la boca en el acto. Me llevé las manos a los labios sintiéndolos arder.

—¡No le digas así a tu padre, Inojin!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** ¡Historia número 30! Hola, quería escribir algo liviano para no perder la costumbre y después de millones de horas sin saber qué hacer, me salió esto, y por supuesto, tenía que tener a la familia Yamanaka completa. Como vi Boruto the movie hace poco y amé más a Inojin por estar ruborizado durante la prueba de Sai, imaginé que le daba más verguenza por estar su papá presente aaw

Besos ragdollozos, RP.


End file.
